The present disclosure relates to seat buckles for restraining small juveniles within a juvenile vehicle seat.
Various harness-restraint systems are used to restrain a child within a juvenile vehicle seat. Many harness-restraint systems are coupled to the juvenile vehicle seat and may include various shoulder belts or shoulder belt portions which extend over a child's shoulders when restrained within the juvenile vehicle seat, lap belts or lap belt portions which extend over a child's lap when restrained, and/or other belt portions coupled to a seat bottom of the vehicle seat at a location generally between the child's legs. Various such harness-restraint systems also include one or more buckles which are lockable and unlockable by a user to couple one or more of the above belt portions to each other in order to secure or remove a child from within the juvenile vehicle seat.
Features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.